Rioh Snowfield
"A northern land cloaked in snow and ice. Yet people go, seeking buried treasures." : — Quest counter description The Rioh Snowfield is an area in Phantasy Star Zero. General Data Rioh Snowfield is one of the three initial areas in Phantasy Star Zero, accessible in both single and multiplayer games. As its name indicates, it is a snow-capped mountain lined with lush foliage and trees, small ponds filled with ice-cold water, and frosted caves as far as the eye can see. Some rooms will occasionally have a snowman somewhere. When it is struck by a weapon or technique, it acts as a secret switch that spawns rare boxes. Local Monsters The monsters residing in the mountain are native to the area, and are thus a mixture between native and beast classification. Similar to Makara Ruins, the snowfield does not have a traditional boss monster in the final area. Instead, the player finds themself surrounded by an aggressive pack of Hildegao and Hildeghana. Normal Hostiles *Hildegao *Hildeghana *Reyhound *Stagg *Usanny Rare Variants *Hildegigas *Usanimere *Rappy *Booma Origin Quests There are several missions that can be undertaken by the player at the Hunter's Guild quest counter. Certain quests grant the player rewards for beating them on specific difficulties. Story The player initially visits the snowfield in order to track down a hunter named Ogi, a CAST that had recently awakened with no memory of his life prior to shutting down with the rest of his kind long ago. The android had learned about aggressive hostiles that were causing trouble for the locals, so he set out for the mountains and never returned. The player and their group eventually find his head buried in the snow, which leads them to defeating the ravaging monsters wrecking havoc as well as eventually seeking out Ogi's other body parts in order to put him back together. Multiplayer quests These extra quests are only available once characters have reached a certain point in the main story for the character they are using. They can only be accessed upon making a multiplayer room either locally or online. Side quests Although not important to the main plot of Phantasy Star Zero, Rioh Snowfield has several side quests that can be undertaken. These missions are optional and can be challenged with friends in local and online multiplayer. Third Daughter will only appear if the Naura Bakery was found previously and the player began the Naura sisters side quest chain. Even if the bakery was discovered on a lower difficulty, the quest itself can be accepted for any difficulty assuming the player has unlocked the other levels. Once the quest is completed, the mission will disappear from the Hunter's Guild list and the player will have to find the bakery again in order to play it. Field access If the player decides that they want to explore the area without an apparent goal or mission, Rioh Snowfield can be selected under "Access field." The difficulty and challenge ranking are as follows: Message Packs Message packs are mysterious messages found on the field that were left behind by unknown hunters. Many of the tutorial messages and LMA reports appear to be from the same people. Messages commonly appear after clearing dead-end rooms or around special areas such as the arena. : "That giant with the red fur unsuited for snow... There's more deep in the mountains." : — The Scarlet Barbarian : "It can't be... A black Usanny? I won't let it confuse me. But it's so, so cute..." : — Midnight-Colored Basher : "You cute Usanny, come out, come out, wherever you are! It will be quick and painless!" : — Where's the Usanny Nest? : "Ice traps are bad news. No joke, taking hits while frozen hurts bad, right?" : — Dear Rookies 07 : "The word 'trap' is alarming, but they're not all bad. Try smacking a Heal Trap, okay?" : — Dear Rookies 08 : "Don't be so quick to despair if you set off a trap. You can dodge it if you're quick." : — Dear Rookies 09 : "The white-shadowed Boost Hostiles seem more powerful, but better bounty, they drop." : — LMA Report 11 : "I reveal my reports to others not often at all. Be grateful that you read these words!" : — LMA Report 12 : "Once full grown, Stagg learn to use Barta. The unwary face a chilly reception." : — LMA Report 13 : "Adorable, the Usanny are. But keep them at a distance for swarm they do." : — LMA Report 14 : "Hildegao don't take kindly to attacks while they lounge. Their tackles show anger." : — LMA Report 15 Gallery 052.jpg 053.jpg 054.jpg 055.jpg External Sources *PSO-World *PSZ Wiki (Japanese) Category:Phantasy Star Zero Locations